Dear Diary
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Norway lost you... The only rememberace of you were pictures and a small book Denmark had been ordered to give him. You really did love him, he realized quickly when he began reading what was in the book. NorwayxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Silken blonde hair was scattered beautifully across his pillow and his dull blue eyes were shut, trying desperately to catch up on the hours of sleep he'd missed. But, no matter how he laid, how he placed his head onto his pillow there was an itching annoyance deep within his tired body. Turning onto his side so he faced the other side of the bed, he could only sigh deeply and wish you were by his side. It was then that his emotionless eyes fell upon the small colorful book that looked very out of place in his dull room.

Tears pricked at his eyes, desperate to let loose and fall down his pale face. Oh, how he missed you… how he missed the child-like sound of your voice, the sweet smell of your body, your loving embrace… Everything he missed. He wondered deep within his mind, what would have happened if he never let you go out that night.

"_Norge!" you yelled and walked into his room, "I need to get something from the store, do you need anything?"_

_He turned his attention from his book, to your small body and shook his head. "Just be careful."_

_You smiled sweetly at him, "I will! I'll be back soon." And with that you were out of the room._

_4:00 am beamed brightly at the Norwegian male as he opened his eyes. He figured he fell asleep. He groaned slightly and looked around the room, only to discover you weren't lying next to him. It took him a moment to find out what that meant, but when he found out, he was out of the bed and out of the room in mere seconds. First, he searched around his house for you, but you were nowhere._

_Panic soon filled his body when his phone began ringing. Who would call this early in the morning? He thought as he rushed to pick up the annoying phone. "Hello?"_

"_N-norge! God, finally you pick up!" The person speaking sounded panicked._

"_Who is this?" no emotion ran through his voice._

"_M-Mathias… S-something happened to Abbi…" He said, and once your name hit his ears, the male perked up in worry. _

"_W-what happened to her?" He demanded, clutching the phone so hard, he thought it would split in half._

"_S-she…" Denmark whispered, "S-she's gone…"_

_Norway felt sadness rise up in him, "W-what do you mean she's gone?"_

_Denmark clutched some of his blonde hair and practically screamed, "Somebody took her! I saw her walking somewhere… And I don't know how, but someone took her right off the street!" He yelled and felt a few tears fall, "I tried to get her… but who ever took her had speed that I couldn't keep up… S-she's gone…"_

_He didn't hear anything because the phone slipped from his hand and make a harsh sound when it collided with the wood flooring of his living room. He let his body slip to the floor and finally let his emotion barrier be broken as tears slipped from his eyes, only to be caught in his smooth hands. Only one fleeting thought could be processed from his much clouded mind._

_She could be dead. You… could be dead._

_A few weeks passed before any of the Nordic nations got one word out of Norway. His days, ever since you were taken, consisted of getting up, doing work, eating, and then going back to sleep. _

"_H-hey Norge…" Denmark said when it was only himself and Norway in the room. "There's something I've been meaning to give you."_

_Norway looked up for his pile of paperwork and watched as the usually annoying Nation stood, carrying a small book in his hand. The book was sat gently on the desk as Denmark explained what it was. "Abbi really didn't trust me with a lot of things…" He whispered, "But, she told me if she ever got hurt or anything to give this too you… she really loved you."_

_A slim hand came towards the book and clutched it gently. The smoothness of it shocked him as he looked at the colorful cover. The first thing his eyes were attracted to was your name, written in your handing writing on the front. "She really didn't give me detail as to what it was… but it looks like a diary." _

_Norway studied the book for one more second before whispering, "Thank you."_

He still couldn't bring himself to read what was inside of the book that oh so taunted him every day. He was worried about memories of himself and you together flooding his still clouded mind. He sighed and sat up, the blanket falling to bunch up at his hips. He leaned to the side and grabbed the book, your name making it hard to keep the tears locked up in his eyes.

Taking his reading glasses out, he slipped them onto his face and turned on his side lap. Closing his eyes, he told himself, "Whatever is written in this book was written by the woman you will always love. She gave it to you so you could read it…" And with that, he cracked the book open to the first page.

_**2-3-10,**_

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Living gets harder and harder. But, life is getting better I suppose. I finally got a job at a little café down the street from where I live, thanks to Mathias. It took forever though! Sometimes, I can't trust that damn Dane. But, he did show me who Norge was … he's seemingly best friend. He wasn't like any guy I've met before; he's soft spoken and really sweet. I wish he knew me…I get a foreign feeling whenever I look into his eyes. Can it be that I'm actually in love with him? No, not with a stranger. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Abbi.**_

Norway scanned through the entry once again, a blush that seemed foreign scattered onto his face. Exactly how long had you been in love with him? He could tell by the date in the corner that it was before he even knew your name. His lips turned up in the slightest smile. You really did love him, Denmark was right.

He closed the book and sat it down on the nightstand. He was happy he decided to start reading it, and he now understood why you demanded Denmark to give it to him. "_She told me if she ever got hurt or anything to give this too you…" _Echoed in his mind. You wanted him to have a part of you if something ever happened to you, or if you were never going to come back to him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_HAHA! Next Chapter yay~! We all love updates, non?_**

**_Enjoy! _**

**_-Emmy_**

* * *

><p>The sun pierced his closed eyes, beckoning him to wake up and start his day. He didn't oblige kindly though. The male threw the blankets off of his body and groaned loudly. His hair stuck out in different directions, his mouth felt like cotton had just been shoved down his throat and his eyes were still yelling at him for waking up. Despite the initial protests his body was giving him about waking up, he made his way to the bathroom none-the-less.<p>

Sock clad feet barely made a sound as he stumbled down the stairs in his house, body now awake but not fully. That is, until he has his first cup of morning coffee. The slim male slid into one of his oak chairs around his table after pouring himself a much needed cup of coffee and sighed. The light coming into the room, the way it glimmered around the room lighting up seemingly everything was beautiful, he thought. Memories of you came flooding back to him as he looked at the empty chair in front of him, where you would always sit.

* * *

><p>"<em>Norge?" you came stumbling into the kitchen after waking up. "Why are you up so early?" you yawned and he thought it was the cutest thing in the world, along with your hair sticking up in all directions known to man.<em>

_He shrugged at your question, "Couldn't sleep." He said simply and took a sip of the hot coffee sitting in a blue cup on the table._

_You smiled sleepily at him and walked towards the round table, taking the seat right in front of him. You leaned your head against the palm of your hand and looked at the seemingly emotionless male. Eyes only half lidded you watched him look upwards at you._

"_You're still half asleep." He stated._

_You groaned, "No I'm not…" he looked at you and raised an eyebrow. You caved instantly, "maybe I am." You voice slurred, sleep dancing in front of your eyes._

"_Go back to sleep then." He glanced up from his coffee._

"_I think I might…" you didn't finish your sentence because your eyes closed. "I might…" You mumbled, sleep pulling you in._

_He looked at you for a few more seconds, only to find out that you had fallen asleep. He sighed deeply, before standing and walking around the table to stand next to your sleeping body. It would be so easy just to wake you up and tell you to go back upstairs, but he didn't want to be rude. Deciding, the Norwegian hooked an arm under your leg, the other snuggly around your middle torso and lifted you out of the chair._

_You groaned and wrapped your arms around his neck, snuggling closer to his warmth. He stiffened slightly at the small show of affection, but continued his way towards his stairs to take up to his bedroom. Kicking his oak door open, he walked towards his bed and laid you gently on it, he lingered by your side for a moment before leaning down and sweeping his cold lips against your forehead._

* * *

><p>His house phone ringing brought him back to reality. A shiver ran down his back, for the sound of his phone ringing would constantly remind himself of the horrid day you were taken from him. The still messy haired male stood and leaned across a counter in his kitchen for his phone. He answered with an emotional "Hello?"<p>

"Are you coming over today?" He realized it to de Denmark's voice.

He sighed quietly, "Maybe."

"You should…" He said, "There's something really important I have to show you!"

"If it's showing me how much you can drink, I think I'll pass." He said, no amusement leaking from his voice.

Denmark chuckled, "I've already shown you that anyway! But seriously, get over as fast as you can, this is like more important than… Iceland's life."

He could tell by the hesitant sound in his voice, he was going to say "More important that my life" but changed it last second.

He sighed again, "Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Great! Bye."

He didn't even bother saying bye. Sitting his phone back onto its cradle, he turned and leaned against his counter. Deep down, he wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew that was nearly impossible to do with Denmark wanting him to come over. Pushing himself off of the granite counter, he simply walked his way up stairs to his bedroom, shutting his door quietly behind him.

His dull blue eyes lingered on the bed for a moment before they fell to the colorful book sitting on the nightstand next to said bed. Grabbing hold of it, he sat on the edge of his messy bed, contemplated before cracking open the book to the next diary entry. He needed to read. He needed to be reminded of the love you gave him.

_**2-10-10**_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**So, I had possibly the best day ever. Finally, Norge and I talked! It was amazing… he's amazing... But… I couldn't possibly have feelings for him! I mean, I just got to know him! That'd be too weird… But, my mom always said love can come at anytime, whether your friends with the person or not. Going on, it was all great, until Mathias thought it'd be fun to join us, then things got weird. **_

_**I asked Norge out for coffee and he agreed! AH! I can't wait…**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Abbi.**_

Norway could focus his mind on what you had written about, and remember what happened that day. He wondered vaguely if he had feelings for you, even back then, because you surely had feelings for him. He looked at the date again before smiling the smallest bit. It was surely strange how you loved him months before he admitted to you the strange feelings you made him feel.

Turning to the side, he sat the book gently onto the table and grabbed hold of his hair cross pin before stalking off to the bathroom, thinking,"I really don't want to go to Denmark's."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the short chapter today but, hey can't say i didn't update :P**_

**_WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE YAY!_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_-emmy_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Norge." Your voice spilled over the running water of his shower. He simply grunted out, telling you he was listening to you. "You've been in the shower forever… There's not gonna be any hot water for me."<em>

_His dull eyes pierced the tile of his shower wall before his hand slipped from the shower, beckoning you to join him. You could feel your face burst out in a blush, "I-I couldn't possibly join you…" _

"_It's that or deal with no hot water." He said simply._

_You nibbled your lip in contemplation, eyes watching as warm steam spilled out from the shower. _

_The next thing the Norwegian boy knew, you were standing behind him, arms over your breast, covering them. Blushing, you managed to stutter out, "I-I want a hot shower…."_

* * *

><p>His dull eyes opened while he soaked in the feeling of warm water lightly striking his back. He realized then, and many times before, that every simple thing he did, he was reminded of you. Sighing heavily, the male turned his water off and cursed silently. He really didn't want to see Denmark today, for he wasn't in the best mood. When am I ever in a good mood to see Denmark, he thought vaguely before steeping out of the shower to get ready.<p>

* * *

><p>Slowly, the Norwegian male made his way up the steps of Denmark's porch, contemplating deeply on whether or not he should continue forward or turn around a go home. But, the contemplation wasn't needed for his mind was made up for him when Denmark came bursting out of his front door with an obnoxious, "Norge~! I'm glad you came."<p>

The emotionless male simply stared at the other before shrugging. "You had something important to show me." He reminded the other Nordic.

"A-ah!" He remembered, "Common." He gestured for Norway to enter his home.

The smell of beer his Norway's nose as he followed his some-what friend into his living room, where Denmark stopped and grabbed his remote. "So I was watching the news last night and you wouldn't believe what I saw."

Norway looked at Denmark and raised an eyebrow, "someone who beat your drinking record?"

Denmark shook his head, "This is way more serious than that!" He pressed play on his remote, "Just watch okay?"

Norway nodded and leaned against the back of the couch, eyes on the T.V in front of him. When the news started to play on the screen, Norway was more that suspicious. It isn't like Denmark to watch this kind of stuff, he thought and side-glanced at the male beside himself.

"Tonight…" The anchorman said, "We talk to one of the strongest people living in Europe. Gilbert Beilshmidt, also known as one of the leaders of mighty Prussia comes and tells us about how hard it was running such a powerful country that no longer exists."

Norway was beyond suspicious now. What was a Denmark watching Prussia on T.V for? There had to be a reason for all of it, he vaguely thought as Prussia's familiar face popped up on the screen.

"Mr. Beilshmidt." The reporter said, "I'm glad that we have an opportunity to talk to you."

Prussia smirked at him, "Be glad you get to talk to the awesomeness known as Gilbert. Now, get going with the questions."

"Actually, we were all wondering if you were in a relationship."

Prussia smirked, "Yes I am." The he described the woman he was currently with.

He described someone that sounded awfully familiar… Blonde hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin… It sounded a lot like you.

Prussia chuckled, "She's mein frau [1]."

"Where did you two meet?" The reporter asked.

"She was the woman of a former…. Leader of a country." He smirked again, "I just picked her up out of the blue and we've been together ever since."

Ohhh. Norway felt his blood boil. If he could, he'd jump into that screen and tumble Prussia to the ground and beat him senseless for the torture that damn country put him through for the past year. Even if it wasn't you he was describing, he still wanted to punch that cocky ass ex-nation in the face.

Denmark paused the show and looked at Norway. "Sounded a lot like Abbi he was describing."

Norway flinched as his nails dug through his gloves and made contact with his skin. Norway didn't need to say anything because he felt a single tear fall from his dull eyes as he broke down in front of another country.

_**1-My woman.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_2-14-10,_**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Scratch the best day ever being a few days ago, because today was, up until now at least, the best day ever~! Valentines day hasn't been so great for me. But today, i had coffee with Norge and it was amazing! He maybe silent alot, but after you get past that,he's a really down to earth guy! Wow... listen to me, i sound like im in grade school again._**

**_I have another coffee date with him in a few days, NAH! I can't wait!_**

**_-Abbi._**

Norway felt his heart pang against his chest. He could remember when this happened as well. He remembered telling you about his younger brother, about Berwald and Toni. You seemed to be fully interested in what he told you. It was vice versa, though maybe you didn't think so.

He found it interesting when you told him about your past valentines day's and how you were thankful to be with a friend that year rather than with a boyfriend who wasn't worth it. Norway felt tears prick at his eyes. What if Prussia did take you? But then again... why would he? Was he jealous of the relationship you and Norway shared?

That could be possible, Norway thought. It was rare when a human was allowed into the life of a Country romantically, for the Country usually outlived the one the truly loved by hundreds of years. So it could be that Prussia wanted a human girl, so he took you away from Norway. But, then Norway began wondering as to why it had to be you. Why couldnt it be some random girl? Why...?

Norway shut his eyes tightly as he tried not to punch something out of pure anger. Damn that stupid ex-country! Norway thought bitterly as he sat your colorful diary onto his nightstand. You came into his mind then, calming him down slightly.

Remembering back to the diary entry he had just read, he began thinking of the next Valentines day the two of you had together.

_It was roughly 4 months after he confessed his feelings and asked you to be his girlfriend. After a romantic night out with each other, the two of you returned to his house._

_ He was as happy as he could ever remember as you sat yourself down on his bed, practically begging him to come and get you. Blush on your face, he crawled his way on top of you, only to stop when his lips made blissful contact with your own._

_"I love you Norge." You whispered in his ear, "I'm so happy..."_

_He smiled a small smile, "I love you." Came his quiet reply._

His eyes opened as he looked up at his pure white ceiling. Had he fallen asleep? He must have... Turning to his side, he began thinking. Wasn't there a world meeting soon? Ah, yes. He thought, One in a few days... No doubt Prussia will be there even if he isn't a country anymore...

Norway's eyebrows furrowed. If Prussia was there... There could be a chance you were too.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking down at your phone, you were met with a familiar red flag. The blue cross, outlined perfectly in white fluttered in the soft wind that managed to brew up in the seconds you were standing there. Looking at your feet again, you began walking, your boot covered feet crunching the pure white snow below your feet as you shoved your pitiful phone into your bag. Fixing the grey scarf around your neck, you blew out cold air, before breathing in again.

I'd been gone for so long, you thought, I fear he may think I'm dead. Though the sun was shining in the area, the air was still biting, for that was the way German weather worked throughout the year. But, you supposed it was worth it during the day, for during the night, you were able to watch the stars and think of what Gilbert Beilshmidt had deprived you from. 

Remember, Norway's voice echoed in your mind, I'll always be with you if you ever get lonely. Just look at my flag and think of me. You now found it hard to look at the flag. The stoic blue reminded you of his eyes, the red of his flaming personality under the cold exterior and the white reminding you of the pureness that his heart held towards things, though he wouldn't show it. You were dying slowly without him, and it had you wondering if he was feeling the same way. 

Sighing deeply, you dug around in your bag slung lazily around your shoulder for your keys, locating them easily. Pressing the key into the key hole, you turned it and let yourself inside before throwing everything upon the floor of your living room, not caring if Gilbert was going to yell at you for being a slob, before trudging up stairs for some much needed sleep, despite it only being roughly noon. 

Lying down on your bed without even changing clothes, you stared at the cross pin sitting snuggly upon your side table. Reaching over, you gripped the metallic object, it cold in your hands. Fingers running along the pointy tips, you thought of how you managed to keep this one part of him. Remembering back, you could still fell the object in your bag as you were forced to sit in a car with a light blond male who only wanted to make your life a living hell. 

Norway ran his fingers through the diary pages, the hand-writing so familiar he felt as if it was his own. But no, it was the writing of the one thing he managed to lose in the world that meant everything. His emotionless eyes latched onto the next journal entry, and he couldn't stop himself from reading it. 

_2-20-10._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Norge had told me something I was surely least expecting. A country. He told me that he was a country, thus why his name was Norge, meaning Norway in Norwegian. I thought it was absurd until he proved it. A person with as many scars on their back has to be a country… It's the only thing that makes logical sense! I knew Mathias was a country, because I've seen his life scars as well, but I never expected sweet little Norge to be one. I find it rather strange, but I suppose if I have strong enough feelings for him, I'll get over the fact that he's never aged in years._

_Strange feelings… Make a person think differently._

_Sincerely,_

_Abbi._

Something panged in his chest. Something he hadn't felt since the day that Denmark had told him that you were gone, possibly forever. Sadness. He felt like pressing into a tight ball on his bed and cry his eyes out, he missed you that much. It was then that he began questioning himself. Why are you wallowing around in self pity? Why not get up and do something about all of this? 

But most importantly; 

_Why is the heart at its strongest after you know the one you loved is gone?_


End file.
